


The risk of being charred

by fairie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairie/pseuds/fairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Varys(/Petyr) and Stannis(/Mel). Stannis wins. Varys hates magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The risk of being charred

The red woman burnt down the adversaries and stole the king’s heart, and she made herself queen. Varys suspected that it was she who conveniently let Stannis’ wife and child die at the hands of the enemies, but he had no proof, for proof burned, as did everything else. Varys didn’t like to get too close to her, as if he imagined that the sorcerer who mutilated him had been calling out to the same god that she followed (or perhaps to her; who knew with magic - appearances were mighty deceiving). Varys is one of the few that gets to spend rare moments with the king alone, without the red witch hovering over his shoulders.

“Our wedding will be the event of the year, nay, the century,” Stannis spoke solemnly, sitting on the throne that many kings had sat on. But these days, it was stained with blood that seemed to show no signs of rusting. This too, Varys believed to be the work of the red woman. He gave a nod as he stood at the bottom of the steps, looking up at the king. “You are to relay all of the information to organize it to…” He paused, with a look of disdain on his face, “Lord Baelish.” The man had profited greatly during the war, and his grip at court was ever tighter, but Stannis Baratheon did not like him any more than he had before, less perhaps. But during the war himself and Petyr had grown fonder for each other, and that if it weren’t for mutual benefit that they might not have made it through. They had learned that it was much for fruitful to work together, and that Varys was the one lover who wouldn’t go scurrying off to sell information. Varys found it flattering to be with someone as handsome and intelligence as Petyr, and Lord Baelish felt the same. They were each other’s equals.

“I am sure he will do a splendid job, despite the short notice, my king.” Suspiciously short notice, in Varys’ opinion. It was not merely a matter of grabbing the title of queen, he thought.

“You are dismissed.” He shooed him away with a hand, and Varys thought he looked more tired and weary a man than Varys had known once. Westeros had burned for this victory, and some might say he was the king of ashes.

To Petyr, he would tell everything. His suspicious, his fears, his plots. Varys believed there to be a child in the red woman’s belly and that was the reason for the haste; to have a legitimate male heir meant marriage. And Varys believed her to be as vulnerable as any mortal woman in these moments, these precious moments. Varys knew that with a single whisper into the king’s ear from the red woman and they would lose their necks. How long would either of them last in her good favour? Varys thinks that Petyr could be king; he would like him to be. Varys has seen all his other aspirations for throne go up in flames (he never put his own name in the pool, of course), but it’s different with Petyr. He finds… that he had never felt so invested in keeping alive a single person other than himself.

But this he knew; there was no safety while that red woman lived.

He had no qualms about burning a witch.


End file.
